Escolhas
by Beka Assis
Summary: A vida nem sempre segue os rumos que esperamos. Quando Edward abandona Bella no dia do casamento, ele não imagina a dimensão da dor que suas escolhas trazem. Vale a pena perdoar aquele que a magoou mais do que se pode imaginar?
1. Chapter 1

**FIC: Escolhas (Short-Fic)**

Autora: Beka Assis

Shipper: Edward, Bella, Charlie e outros personagens

Classificação: M

Sinopse:

A vida nem sempre segue os rumos que esperamos. Quando Edward abandona Bella no dia do casamento, ele não imagina a dimensão da dor que suas escolhas trazem. Vale a pena perdoar aquele que a magoou mais do que se pode imaginar?

**N/A:**_ Eu não sou a dona da Twilight saga, porque se fosse, Edward estaria comigo e não com a Bella.... afinal como dizem, 94% da população mundial ama o Edward; 1% é Team Jacob e os outros 4% não tem acesso a internet ou não conhecem a Twisaga_

_Beijos a todas e espero que acompanhem_

**Beka **


	2. Chapter 2

**Escolhas – Cap 01**

- Eu te amo Edward

- Também te amo Bella – Edward respira profundamente e assume um tom sério – não importa o que aconteça, nunca, nunca duvide de que eu te amo acima de qualquer coisa, ouviu, e que eu sempre vou te amar, ouviu?

- Nossa amor, você tá tão... sério... melancólico... parece até que está se despedindo de mim – Bella se aconchega nos braços de Edward e boceja – pare com isso... parece até que você quer fugir do nosso casamento - Edward fica rígido diante dessas palavras e Bella dá mais um bocejo – você me deixou muito cansada hoje amor... não sei foi de onde você tirou esse fogo todo... – mais um bocejo – vamos dormir um pouco? Se eu amanhecer com olheiras, Alice te deixa viúvo no dia do casamento. Boa noite meu amor

- Boa noite, durma bem

**...**

Amanhece um lindo dia de sol em Forks, o que era praticamente um milagre. Estava tudo perfeito para o casamento mais esperado das redondezas, afinal, o solteiro mais cobiçado da região estava se casando com a namorada da adolescência. Estava tudo pronto para a união entre Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. Eles superaram diversas barreiras. O ciúme, a inveja, tudo. Resistiram a tentação de morarem juntos enquanto estavam na universidade para evitar a fúria de Charlie Swan, que queria primeiro uma aliança, depois uma casa. Voltaram formados e renomados para Forks e eram um exemplo de que os amores de escola poderiam durar

**...**

- Bellinha... minha cunhadinha querida do meu coração... acorda... acorda se não eu chamo o Emmett aqui, e ele vai adorar trazer um balde de água gelada pra mim

- Já acordei Lice... já acordei – esfregando os olhos – nem posso acreditar que o dia chegou... estou tão feliz Lice que nem vou reclamar da sessão tortura que você vai me fazer passar

- Bella... como você pode chamar todo o meu amor e atenção de sessão tortura??

- Não faça essa cara de choro Alice... não.... você sabe que eu te adoro não é? Eu quero ficar linda pra Edward hoje... quero que ele tenha orgulho de mim...

- Oh Bella, Edward já tem muito orgulho de você querida. Quem não teria orgulho da mulher linda e encantadora que tem?

**...**

- Filha você está tão linda – Charlie disse com lágrimas nos olhos e uma voz embargada pela emoção – Sua mãe teria tanto orgulho de ver a mulher linda que você se tornou. Tome... são as presilhas da vovó Swan. Elas passam para a filha mais velha dos Swan a pelo menos 5 gerações. Na verdade, era sua mãe quem deveria entregar, mas... bem você sabe

Pequenas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Bella e de Alice, que colocava as presilhas que possuíam safiras incrustadas nas asas das borboletas

- Deus salve o inventor da maquiagem a prova d'agua – disse Alice assumindo um sorriso novamente – Bella, querida está na nossa hora

Alice sai na frente para coordenar a entrada de Charlie e Bella, a musica ambiente continua conforme o combinado. Charlie e Bella se dirigem ao topo da escada dos Cullens e a musica troca pela suave melodia de Clair de Lune. O coração de Bella parece que vai explodir de emoção. Tudo parece um grande sonho realizado pelos Cullens. Um conto de fadas que se torna real. Seus olhos correm todo o salão observando expressões de surpresa e choque dos convidados. Imediatamente, Bella sabe que há algo de errado. Ela arrisca olhar para o altar montado no final da sala. Padrinhos, madrinhas, Carlisle, Esme, o padre. Todos eles tem uma expressão de preocupação em seu rosto. Falta alguém

Edward

Alice aparece correndo de ma das portas laterais da casa com uma carta nas mãos. Ela queria a todo o custo evitar que o pior acontecesse. Que Bella descesse as escadas. Mas era tarde

Com as mãos tremulas, Bella abre o envelope. A linda caligrafia de Edward está lá

_Bella,_

_Eu não podia continuar com isso. Não podia insistir num erro do qual sei que iria me arrepender pelo resto de minha vida. E não podia ficar, não queria ficar e nunca quis ficar em Forks. Eu preciso de luz, de movimento, de vida. Muito mais vida do que uma professorinha primaria poderia me oferecer. Eu sei que minha vida ao seu lado seria cinza, morna. Eu quero mais. Eu mereço mais. Eu quero uma mulher glamurosa, que façam os outros homens me invejarem por ela estar comigo e não uma coisinha caipira e sem graça que quer ter mais filhos que um coelho. Minhas palavras podem parecer duras agora, mas, depois que você pensar bem, vai ver que não somos parecidos, nunca fomos. Eu nasci pra brilhar em Forks não conseguiria nada disso._

_Queria ter podido terminar antes, mas, sexo bom e fácil não deve ser jogado fora nunca. Sem contar que Charlie provavelmente me mataria assim que tudo acabasse. Desculpe por deixar as coisas irem tão longe. Prometo que você nunca mais ouvirá falar de mim, assim como eu não quero mais ter noticias suas. Siga sua vida que eu seguirei a minha._

_Espero que você receba essa carta antes do horário do casamento, se não, lamento_

_Adeus_

_E.C._

**NB:**Nossaaaaaaaaa mais uma maravilhosa fic para nosso deleite

Primeiro capítulo já começa dramático (atoron).

Coitada da Bela gente, ela sempre se ferra coitada... eu espero que o Edward tenha uma boa explicação para toda essa palhaçada que ele fez,tá pensando o quê né .

Quero mais e vocês??

Mostre seu amor... deixe sua review

Beijo beijo

Gláucia

**N/A: **Oi gente, olha eu aqui de novo...

Drama mode on mais uma vez... Bella se ferrou mais uma vez. Edward foi cruel com essas palavras, putz, como se não fosse pouco deixar Bella no dia do casamento, ainda acaba com ela numa carta... pegou pesado...

Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido sai o cap 2

Beijinhos

Beka


	3. Chapter 3

**Escolhas – Cap 02**

Love of my life – Queen

.com/watch?v=jIhKLhHuBdA

_Amor da minha vida, você me feriu_

_Você quebrou meu coração e agora me deixou_

_Amor da minha vida você não entende_

_Traga-o de volta, traga-o de volta,_

_não o leve de mim,_

_Porque você não sabe_

_o quanto é importante para mim._

Enquanto seus olhos correm por aquelas linhas cruéis, reconhecendo a letra de Edward no texto e na assinatura, Bella controla o choro que toma sua alma. Seu coração está se partindo em mil pedaços! Uma lágrima solitária escorre pelo belo rosto, que é prontamente enxugada pela mão enluvada e um leve sorriso irônico se forma em seus lábios.

Por mais que ela desejasse acima de qualquer coisa que aquilo tudo fosse uma piada, que Edward aparecesse correndo pelos corredores com seu sorriso radiante, xingando Emmett por mais uma brincadeira de mal gosto, ela sabia que tudo aquilo era verdade; afinal, porque Edward Cullen se casaria com a "sem-graça" Swan?

Bella dobra a carta cuidadosamente e a segura com força entre as mãos, enquanto caminha a passos firmes até o altar improvisado na sala dos Cullen. Altar em que falta uma das peças: o noivo.

_Amor da minha vida, não me deixe_

_Você roubou o meu coração e agora me abandona_

_Amor da minha vida você não entende_

_Traga-o de volta, para mim_

_Não o afaste de mim_

_Porque você não sabe_

_O quanto é importante pra mim_

Seus olhos correm o salão abarrotado de pessoas. Praticamente toda Forks está ali, olhando-a; medindo-a, julgando-a. Sua maior vontade era de se encolher em seu sofrimento e deixar a dor tomar conta, mas, ela não pode fazer. Ela não deve fazer isso.

Se a vontade de Edward Cullen era impor a ela a maior humilhação que pode ser feita a uma mulher, então, que assim seja

- Senhoras e senhores - Sua voz é firme. Não há mostra de choro em seu tom. - Como vocês podem ver, falta uma pessoa para realizarmos o casamento - uma risada irônica sai por seus lábios, uma risada cheia de veneno e dor - e como o noivo muito gentilmente acabou de mandar um bilhete mostrando sua burrice em querer casar comigo, não haverá casamento. Afinal, Edward merece mais glamour do que a pobre, feia e sem graça Swan poderia lhe dar em toda a sua vida. Meu amor não foi o suficiente - Bella retira sua aliança. O anel que pertenceu a Elisabeth Cullen, avó de Edward e deposita no pupto a sua frente - O conto de fadas acabou. O príncipe foi atrás de uma princesa e eu voltei a ser sapo. Aproveitem a festa. Sirvam-se e comemorem a felicidade de

Edward Cullen!

Bella sai da sala por uma porta lateral como se estivesse sendo perseguida por mil demônios. Mesmo tentando manter a pose que tinha mostrado ao se dirigir aos convidados, Bella sente que não consegue mais reprimir a dor e as lagrimas. Ao chegar num dos corredores externos, entra em um pranto convulsivo abraçando o próprio corpo.

- "Porque, Edward, porque?" - ela repete sem parar enquanto embala o próprio corpo encolhida numa parede.

_Você irá lembrar_

_Quando isto acabar_

_E todas as coisas dessa maneira tiverem fim_

_Quando eu ficar velho_

_Eu estarei lá do seu lado_

_Para lembrá-lo como eu ainda te amo_

_Eu ainda te amo_

Tudo o que Bella consegue ver através de sua visão turva são imagens de momentos tão felizes eu hoje mais se parece com um grande pesadelo.

Edward sorrindo.

Edward a abraçando.

Edward dizendo que a ama.

Edward adormecido ao seu lado, com braços sobre o seu corpo.

Logo imagens felizes sendo substituídas por aquelas que antes faziam partes dos seus piores e secretos sonhos, mas que agora tornaram reais. Ela quase podia ver Edward arrumando suas malas e partindo.

Edward sorrindo ao perceber que estaria livre dela.

Edward se divertindo ao saber que Bella seria humilhante perante toda a Forks.

Edward partindo.

Ainda com a visão dividida entre a realidade e imagens em suas mente, Bella consegue ver Alice aparecer correndo ao fundo e Bella imediatamente foge dali, foge de suas lembranças, ela não deseja ter mais nada que a lembre Edward, foge de toda dor que ele a infligiu entrando na SUV que Edward mesmo deu a ela após a misteriosa morte de sua amada Chevy.

"_Não podia insistir num erro do qual sei que iria me arrepender pelo resto de minha vida..."_

Os ecos da carta, agora presa no bojo de seu vestido, em cima de seu coração ecoam por sua mente.

"_Não podia ficar, não queria ficar..."_

As palavras doem mais do que Bella gostaria de aceitar, exatamente pela verdade dentro delas.

- Por que Edward? Por que? – ela volta a repetir em meio a soluços, desejando poder arrancar a dor de seu coração.

_Volte logo, volte logo_

_Por favor traga-o de volta para mim_

_Porque você não sabe_

_O que isto significa para mim_

_Amor da minha vida_

_Amor da minha vida_

Bella acelera ainda mais com a visão nublada por lágrimas convulsivas, correndo pelas estradas de Forks. Bella nunca antes se quer pensou em dirigir daquela forma, agora não se importar em manter o limite de velocidade, tudo o que ela deseja é fugir o mais rápido possível de toda a humilhação e dor que Edward reservou para ela, logo hoje, logo no dia em que ela acreditava estar realizando seu maior sonho: casar-se com o amor da sua vida.

Bella pressiona o acelerador ainda mais até que um cervo aparece do nada na pista. Tentando inutilmente desviar do animal, ela gira o volante do carro, jogando o mesmo em meio as arvores.

O som do metal retorcido pode ser ouvido de longe.

Nem mesmo a dor de seu corpo sendo amassado e maltratado pelas ferragens e impacto consegue se sobrepor a dor que Edward lhe causou e Bella agradece que finalmente esteja caindo em completa inconsciência.

Alice desce de seu porche e pára, na entrada do caminho feito pelo carro de Bella e ainda vê o cervo do outro lado da pista. Transtornada pelo desespero ela chama os paramédicos, mas não acredita que haja muito a se fazer.

*-*-*

**N/B:** Nhaiii a Beka é mestre em fazer ficar com ódio mortal do Edward? Alguém me explica porque ele fez isso? *revoltadamodeon*

Mas eu tenho certeza que nossa autora vai encontrar uma forma de fazer ele se redimir, e eu já estou louca por isso e tenho certeza que vocês também, então por favor, não se esqueçam das reviews!

Basta clicar no botão verde lá embaixo!

Tati

**N/A: **Mais uma vez, as escolhas definem seu futuro

Ah, respondendo a perguntas que recebi... sim, a carta é verdadeira. Foi Edward quem escreveu e ele não estava sendo obrigado, pelo menos não diretamente. Lembrem-se que Edward é sempre Edward... ou seja.... altruísta...

Bjus

Beka


	4. Chapter 4

**Escolhas Cap 03**

**Música do post: Aonde quer que eu vá – Paralamas do sucesso**

**.com/watch?v=CoCtze7gPyE**

O barulho do impacto do carro pode ser ouvido de longe. O som dos ferros retorcendo em um monte de nada nunca seria esquecido por Alice, que presenciou tudo, sem poder fazer nada para proteger Bella. Pouco pode ser feito nas tentativas frustradas de tirá-la com vida do carro, pois seu corpo, ainda com o vestido que usaria no casamento, agora coberto com seu sangue, estava de veras enroscado em meio às ferragens.

_Olhos fechados_

_Prá te encontrar_

_Não estou ao seu lado_

_Mas posso sonhar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Levo você no olhar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Aonde quer que eu vá..._

Justo ao seu coração, os paramédicos retiraram a carta de Edward, que no momento, estava com manchas de sangue o que dificultava um pouco sua leitura, mas, as palavras dele ainda jaziam vivas e significativas na mente entorpecida de Bella.

"_Não podia insistir num erro do qual sei que iria me arrepender pelo resto de minha vida. E não podia ficar não queria ficar e nunca quis ficar em Forks. Eu preciso de luz, de movimento, de vida. Muito mais vida do que uma professorinha primaria poderia me oferecer_

_Quero uma mulher glamurosa, que façam os outros homens me invejarem por ela estar comigo e não uma coisinha caipira e sem graça que quer ter mais filhos que um coelho._

_Queria ter podido terminar antes, mas, sexo bom e fácil não deve ser jogado fora nunca._

_espero que você receba essa carta antes do horário do casamento, se não, lamento"_

O desapego daquelas palavras magoava mais do que qualquer tortura física que Bella pudesse passar e nem a inconsciência fazia com que se esquecesse delas. Cada letra parecia com facas que cortavam seu coração em milhares de pedaços, enquanto Edward ria de sua dor, provavelmente com uma glamurosa, como ele mesmo havia dito. Bella se sentia suja, usada. Ela se entregou de corpo e alma aquele homem. Agüentou a saudade enquanto ele foi para a faculdade. Agüentou o ciúme ao ver mulheres sem fim dando em cima dele, mas, no fim, não passava de sexo fácil e de graça. Doía demais aquilo, muito mais do que os ferros que transpassavam seu corpo.

Chegava a ser irônico. Ela havia planejado uma grande surpresa para hoje e ela foi à surpreendida. Mas, sinceramente foi melhor. Ela não suportaria vê-lo rejeitando um filho, ou mesmo, se amarrando a ela por obrigação, porque eram essas as opções que restavam.

Ela queria falar, mostrar que sua mente estava funcionando, mas, seu corpo não respondia. Ouvia tudo ao seu redor. Os comandos dos bombeiros, o choro de Alice ao ler as palavras do irmão, a voz de Charlie querendo afastar qualquer Cullen dali, depois de ler as palavras de Edward.

Os sons pareciam tão vivos em sua mente que não a deixavam descansar, assim como as imagens dele em sua cabeça.

Bella queria mergulhar em sua dor e não acordar, mas, tinha algo que a prendia a esse mundo e, por aquele bebê ela viveria. Aquele filho poderia não ter o amor do pai, mas, teria o amor incondicional da mãe. Todo o amor que ela dedicou a Edward seria dado aquele bebê, e ele a teria para tudo.

O corpo inconsciente de Bella, a muito custo é retirado das ferragens depois de horas de trabalho e exaustão por parte dos bombeiros, mesmo sem eles acreditarem muito que ela sobreviveria.

_Não sei bem certo_

_Se é só ilusão_

_Se é você já perto_

_Se é intuição_

_E aonde quer que eu vá_

_Levo você no olhar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Aonde quer que eu vá..._

Era de conhecimento geral que aquela moça era a noiva abandonada no altar. A filha do chefe Swan, abandonada com uma carta. Não havia de fato uma pessoa que não soubesse do casamento, ou quase casamento e do acidente.

Alguns diziam que ela se jogou propositalmente nas arvores, outros que foi um acidente de fato, mas, todos, absolutamente todos compartilhavam da dor daquele pai. Charlie queria ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, nem que seja amarrar Edward e o obrigar a casar com sua menina, para se separar no instante seguinte, mas, ele não podia fazer nada. Nem ele e nem ninguém ali

Ângela, Ben e Mike se juntaram a Charlie e os Cullens que ficaram ainda sem entender o porquê daquela atitude de Edward. Uma verdadeira corrente de orações se formou na cidade depois que se soube do real estado dela. Três costelas quebradas, fígado e pulmão perfurados, baço rompido, fêmur, úmero, ulna, tíbia e esterno fraturados, traumatismo craniano e um bebê...

Todos ficaram surpresos e assustados com a notícia do bebê. Ninguém sabia de fato o que fazer e como seria essa gravidez devido ao acidente. Não se sabia como, onde ou se deveriam contatar Edward. Naquele momento, só o que importava é que Bella acordasse.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Edward POV**

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Tenho que fazer o certo... tenho que fazer o certo

Eu repetia aquele pensamento a todo instante como que para criar coragem de fazer o que era necessário. Dois dias antes de meu casamento, fui abordado em Port Angeles por oficiais do exercito em meu consultório, e, convidado de livre e espontânea pressão a ir ao Iraque dentro de dois dias.

_Longe daqui_

_Longe de tudo_

_Meus sonhos vão te buscar_

_Volta prá mim_

_Vem pro meu mundo_

_Eu sempre vou te esperar_

_Larará! Lararára!..._

Eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer, porque, tinha a certeza que se contasse a Bella o que havia acontecido, ela iria adiar a cerimônia e me esperaria porem, eu realmente retornaria? Valia a pena prender aquela mulher a mim? Eu não tinha certeza se voltaria daquele inferno. Todos os dias assistia nos jornais as cenas de horror que aconteciam ali e sabia que, se voltasse, poderia não voltar inteiro, física e psicologicamente.

Eu precisava dar a ela a chance de viver, a chance de ser feliz. A felicidade dela seria a minha felicidade.

Despedi-me de seu corpo e de seu cheiro sentindo meu coração se partir ao ver seu lindo rosto sereno dormindo. Nunca foi tão intenso e tão profundo. Nunca houveram tantas palavras a serem ditas. Ali estava enterrando minha felicidade, meu futuro, minha vida porque, não haveria pra mim vida sem ela.

Sai de seu aperto na manhã que deveria ser a mais feliz de minha vida. Eu sabia que não podia ser delicado em minhas palavras, não podia gerar esperanças.

_Não importa o que aconteça, nunca, nunca duvide de que eu te amo acima de qualquer coisa, ouviu, e que eu sempre vou te amar, ouviu?_

Eu esperava sinceramente que ela guardasse aquelas palavras e que um dia as entendesse, porque sabia que aquela carta iria feri-la, mas, tinha a esperança que após a raiva, ela seguisse em frente. Depois disto, criei a coragem necessária para escrever as mais duras e mentirosas palavras de minha vida. Cada uma daquelas palavras me matava por dentro da mesma forma que sabia que a feriria, porque cada uma daquelas palavras traçava um caminho sem volta.

Arrumei minhas coisas e sai silenciosamente pelo fundo de minha casa, levando minhas lembranças dos tempos de felicidade e de meu amor comigo. Algumas fotos e objetos pessoais dela que já estavam junto os meus e sai, deixando toda a esperança de felicidade para trás.

_Não sei bem certo_

_Se é só ilusão_

_Se é você já perto_

_Se é intuição_

_E aonde quer que eu vá_

_Levo você no olhar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Aonde quer que eu vá..._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**N/B:** nhaii gente, tanta coisa acontecendo, Bella no hospital e o bebê será que vai conseguir sobreviver. E Edward qual será a reação de Edward quando descobrir sobre o acidente e o bebê? Mais será que ele vai descobrir?. Nahii perguntas serem respondidas nos prox. Cap.

Então agora gente vamos lá façam a nossa autora bastante feliz pra termos post logooo deixando uma review.

Eliz ^^

**N/A: **Agora vocês conseguiram saber o que se passava pelo cérebro de pudim do Edward pra escrever aquela carta estúpida, não que isso diminua o peso das palavras dele, mas, pelo menos, ele teve uma boa intenção

Agora o grande problema é saber o que vai acontecer com a Bella e o bebê

Bjus a todas

Beka


	5. Chapter 5

Escolhas Cap. 05

**50 receitas - Leoni**

_.com/watch?v=jU2WzszdH7g_

_Eu respiro tentando encher os pulmões de vida_

_Mas ainda é difícil_

_Deixar qualquer luz entrar..._

Eu havia feito uma escolha, que me causava uma dor que me cortava a cada segundo, mas, completamente necessária. Não podia me dar ao luxo de prender Bella a mim e agora, em meio ao caos, tenho cada vez mais a certeza de que fiz o certo. A morte, a dor e o desespero me rodeiam. Tudo é sangue nesse inferno que chamam pacificação

_Ainda sinto por dentro toda dor dessa ferida_

_Mas o pior é pensar_

_Que isso um dia vai cicatrizar..._

Bella povoa meus sonhos, ou a tentativa deles. Seus olhos e mãos. Seus seis tipos de sorriso. Sua boca. Seu jeito.

São apenas essas lembranças que me seguram. A esperança de um dia quem sabe encontrá-la

**Jura Secreta – Zélia Duncan**

_**.com/watch?v=ju9fkvUhLWE**_

_Só uma coisa me entristece_

_O beijo de amor que não roubei_

_A jura secreta que não fiz_

_A briga de amor que não causei_

_Nada do que posso me alucina_

_Tanto quanto o que não fiz_

_Nada que eu quero me suprime_

_De que por não saber ainda não quis_

Eu sabia que não tinha o direito de me aproximar dela novamente. Depois de todo este tempo, é bem possível que ela esteja casada, quem sabe com filhos. Filhos que deveriam ser meus. Eu sonhava todas as noites com toda a felicidade que essa maldita guerra me tomou. A lua de mel, nossos sonhos, nossos filhos.. Tudo o que precisei abandonar. Nem mesmo minha família sabia onde ou como estava.

Se algo acontecesse, eles provavelmente receberiam minhas medalhas e meu uniforme e uma carta para Bella. Não tive coragem de ligar para eles. Apenas um telegrama era enviado de dois em dois meses para eles saberem que estou vivo, ou melhor, sobrevivendo sem Bella

Inúmeras perguntas se passavam em minha mente: Como ela está? Como recebeu minha carta? Está bem? Com alguém?

_Só uma palavra me devora_

_Aquela que meu coração não diz_

_Só o que me cega, o que me faz infeliz_

_É o brilho do olhar que não sofri_

Imaginar Bella com alguém era a pior tortura para mim, mas, precisava tentar me convencer que se ela estivesse feliz, mesmo que com alguém, parte de meu desejo estaria realizado, até porque, eu nunca mais poderia voltar para ela

Eu só podia rezar para que ao menos ela fosse feliz, porque, sem ela, eu não seria

**Bella POV**

_Eu queria manter cada corte em carne viva_

_A minha dor em eterna exposição_

_E sair nos jornais e na televisão_

_Só prá te enlouquecer_

_Até você me pedir perdão..._

Eu sentia um peso enorme em meu corpo. As vozes pareciam tão longe e por mais que eu desejasse morrer, que eu desejasse que a dor passasse, ela só aumentava. Eu podia ouvir a voz chorosa de Alice ao meu lado, me pedindo perdão por.. por ele e também podia sentir o toque áspero e carinhoso de Charlie em meu rosto. Dia após dia, noite após noite. Eu não conseguia acordar e não conseguia emergir na escuridão ao meu redor. Era como um estado de torpor, onde apenas algumas partes de meu corpo sentiam.

Em meio aquele torpor minha mente tentava firmemente descobrir algo sobre meu bebê. Era até irônico. Em minhas malas havia um par de sapatinhos de tricô feitos por mim, que, apesar de toda minha incoordenação motora, ficaram razoavelmente bonitos. Seria a minha surpresa para ele.. e ele deu a maior surpresa que poderia imaginar

_Eu já ouvi 50 receitas prá te esquecer_

_Que só me lembram que nada vai resolver_

_Porque tudo, tudo me traz você_

_E eu já não tenho prá onde correr..._

Eu não sabia dizer se era melhor este estado de inconsciência, mas, pelo menos assim, eu estava protegida das piadas e olhares piedosos

_O que me dá raiva não é que você fez de errado_

_Nem seus muitos defeitos nem você ter me deixado_

_Nem seu jeito fútil de falar da vida alheia_

_Nem o que eu não vivi aprisionado em sua teia..._

Assim se passaram os dias e noites. Minha filha nasceu e os dias se transformaram em meses, e os meses em anos. Eu ouvi Charlie comparar meu "sono" ao da história da bela adormecida.. Mas, nesse caso, o príncipe não iria beijar a princesa. O príncipe se fora e esquecera Bela, ou melhor, trocara por uma princesa glamorosa e turbinada. Ele se foi e não mais voltaria

_O que me dá raiva são as flores e os dias de sol_

_São os seus beijos e o que eu tinha sonhado prá nós..._

_São seus olhos e mãos e seu abraço protetor_

_É o que vai me faltar, o que fazer do meu amor?..._

Depois do parto meu maior desejo era poder ver o rosto de minha pequena. Ver se quem sabe, haviam traços daquele rosto que jamais esqueceria. O estupor foi deixando meu corpo aos poucos. A escuridão está me deixando, ou melhor, eu achava que estava me deixando. A dor me tomou de vez e finalmente abri os olhos, depois de três longos anos, mas encarei a escuridão 

N/B: Nhaii gente não agüento ver o Edward sofrer tanto assim, espero que ele volte. E a Bella hum... o que aconteceu com ela q só viu escuridão? nhaii sinto coisas tensas vindo por ai. Então vamos lá todo mundo deixando review para termos post logooo.

Eliz =*

Quer fazer uma autora feliz... deixe uma review


	6. Chapter 6

**Escolhas cap 06**

3 anos, 2 meses e 17 dias

1172 dias

28.128 horas

Esse foi o tempo que perdi numa estúpida guerra no meio do nada. O tempo que perdi em meio a treinamentos e atendimentos na frente de batalha. Algumas cicatrizes marcavam meu corpo, mas a cicatrizes que marcavam minha alma era mais feias e profundas do que eu gostaria de lembrar. Algumas medalhas enfeitavam meu uniforme agora, mas, para mim, elas não tinham valor nenhum. Não valiam mais do que pequenas peças de níquel que mostravam como todo aquele horror e sofrimento marcaram cada uma das pessoas que por lá passou.

_Desculpe_

_Estou um pouco atrasado_

_Mas espero que ainda dê tempo_

_De dizer que andei_

_Errado e eu entendo_

_As suas queixas tão justificáveis_

_E a falta que eu fiz nessa semana_

_Coisas que pareceriam óbvias_

_Até pra uma criança_

Capitão Edward Cullen, veterano de guerra

Na parte interna de meu uniforme estava um de seus lenços, assim como uma foto dela.

_Por onde andei?_

_Enquanto você me procurava_

_E o que eu te dei?_

_Foi muito pouco ou quase nada_

_E o que eu deixei?_

_Algumas roupas penduradas_

_Será que eu sei?_

_Que você é mesmo_

_Tudo aquilo que me faltava..._

Seu rosto povoava meus sonhos e a falta de noticias me enlouquecia, e, por maior que fosse meu desejo de pegar o primeiro avião e ir correndo atrás de Bella, não tinha esse direito. Ela deveria ter seguido com sua vida, encontrado alguém, e eu não podia voltar agora. Na verdade, eu não tinha contato com ninguém de minha família em todo esse tempo. O meu contato com eles era um telegrama enviado a cada dois meses para informar que permanecia vivo, mas sem constar endereço

Eu não tinha idéia de como reagiriam ao me ver de volta depois de todo esse tempo. Na verdade estava ansioso e com um pouco de medo pela reação deles.

Passaram-se três anos sem ver minha família, a ansiedade para ver cada um de seus rostos era imensa, mais o medo de voltar e encontrar a minha Bella com outro era maior ainda

_Amor eu sinto a sua falta_

_E a falta_

_É a morte da esperança_

_Como um dia_

_Que roubaram o seu carro_

_Deixou uma lembrança_

_Que a vida é mesmo_

_Coisa muito frágil_

_Uma bobagem_

_Uma irrelevância_

_Diante da eternidade_

_Do amor de quem se ama_

Bella POV

Havia acordado há algum tempo, mas permanecia na escuridão.

Carlisle me explicou que com a batida, um coagulo se formou em meu cérebro, pressionando a área da visão. Uma cirurgia era necessária para desfazer esse coágulo e com isso, talvez eu voltasse a enxergar, mas, tudo era muito caro e nem eu e nem Charlie queríamos um tostão vindo de qualquer Cullen.

Havia voltado a minha antiga casa. Estava aprendendo a me mover por ela sem ajuda de ninguém.

Não queria a piedade de ninguém

Era horrível a sensação de ser vista como alguém que merecia piedade e era impossível desconsiderar os sussurros velados sobre minha história.

_"Pobre Swan" "Ainda com uma filha" "Como ela vai fazer agora, cega"_

Meu tesouro, minha filha. Tão novinha, mas já com tanta força.

Era ela que me dava toda força para superar dia após dia todo isso que vinha passando.

_Por onde andei?_

_Enquanto você me procurava_

_E o que eu te dei?_

_Foi muito pouco ou quase nada_

_E o que eu deixei?_

_Algumas roupas penduradas_

_Será que eu sei?_

_Que você é mesmo_

_Tudo aquilo que me faltava.._

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_Uh! Uh! Uh!_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_Uh! Uh! __Uh!_

Nathalie me dava forças para suportar qualquer problema. Era incrível como em seu pequeno mundo infantil ela comparava minha história com os contos de fadas. A única coisa que me preocupava era quando ela perguntaria pelo príncipe.

_Amor eu sinto a sua falta_

_E a falta_

_É a morte da esperança_

_Como um dia_

_Que roubaram o seu carro_

_Deixou uma lembrança_

_Que a vida é mesmo_

_Coisa muito frágil_

_Uma bobagem_

_Uma irrelevância_

_Diante da eternidade_

_Do amor de quem se ama_

Edward POV

Estava voltando para casa

Nem sei se poderia chamar de casa, depois de todo esse tempo longe. Na verdade, nem fazia idéia de como me receberiam, se me receberiam.

O caminho de volta para Forks foi repleto de lembranças. Primeiro veio Seattle, onde passei pela frente de nosso futuro ex apartamento. Nunca cheguei a morar ali de verdade, levaria Bella depois de nosso casamento como um presente.

Peguei de volta meu Volvo, que ficou guardado todo esse tempo. Pisando fundo pelas estradas que me levariam para casa. De volta as minhas lembranças.

Eu só esperava que as feridas que abri não fossem grandes demais a ponto de deixarem cicatrizes eternas

Eu havia parado em um parque próximo a FHS. Caminhei entre as flores como fiz tantas vezes com Bella, imerso em minhas lembranças, naquele instante era como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse aparecer ali, correndo até mim como tantas outras vezes. Estava tão imerso em minhas lembranças que podia ouvir sua voz

- Nathy. Nathy querida, vamos!

Foquei meus olhos na direção do som, então a vi. Bella estava lá, em meio às flores, com um lindo vestido verde oliva, sentada em um banco. Seus traços clássicos permaneciam os mesmos que me lembrava, apenas havendo uma linha fina passando do alto de sua testa até o canto de sua orelha. Espetacular, era assim que ela estava, mas aprecia simplesmente me ignorar, apesar da proximidade, estava a mais ou menos 10 metros de distância dela.

-Bebê, vamos... chega de brincar por hoje

_Bebê_

Bella tinha um bebê

Uma linda menina de cabelos acobreados e olhos chocolate veio correndo com passinhos desajeitados. Ela parou em minha frente e reconheci aqueles olhos. Eram os olhos de Bella. Eu consegui reconhecer naquele breve instante meus traços naquele pequeno anjo parado aos meus pés. Eu poderia ter sido tão sortudo ou tão azarado por deixar Bella grávida?

- Nathy, meu bem... onde você está? Querida, apareça! – Seu tom de voz era preocupado como se ela não... não pudesse ver onde a filha estava

A pequena correu em sua direção e tocou em sua mão, fazendo com que ela subitamente pulasse um pouco em seu lugar, virando-se na direção da pequena. Tive a certeza ao ver seu olhar. Seus olhos... seus lindos olhos chocolates estavam mortos.

_Por onde andei?_

_Enquanto você me procurava_

_E o que eu te dei?_

_Foi muito pouco ou quase nada_

_E o que eu deixei?_

_Algumas roupas penduradas_

_Será que eu sei?_

_Que você é mesmo_

_Tudo aquilo que me faltava..._

**N/A: ** Oi Gente

Reta final de "Escolhas"... faltam só mais dois caps *chora no cantinho*

Queria agradecer a Juru por ter betado o cap. Miga, eu sei que esse Edward apesar de bonzinho, é meio (muito) leso, mas, bem... não se pode ter tudo

Um beijão a todas

Beka


	7. Chapter 7

Uma linda menina de cabelos acobreados e olhos chocolate veio correndo com passinhos desajeitados. Ela parou em minha frente e reconheci aqueles olhos. Eram os olhos de Bella. Eu consegui reconhecer naquele breve instante meus traços naquele pequeno anjo parado aos meus pés. Eu poderia ter sido tão sortudo ou tão azarado por deixar Bella grávida?

- Nathy, meu bem... onde você está? Querida, apareça! – Seu tom de voz era preocupado como se ela não... não pudesse ver onde a filha estava

A pequena correu em sua direção e tocou em sua mão, fazendo com que ela subitamente pulasse um pouco em seu lugar, virando-se na direção da pequena. Tive a certeza ao ver seu olhar. Seus olhos... seus lindos olhos chocolates estavam mortos.

**Escolhas cap 07**

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que via. Era terrível demais para ser verdade. Bella, com uma filha minha e …. cega. Doía demais só de pensar em como aquilo tudo aconteceu e como eu fui omisso a aquilo tudo. Perguntava-me como ela teria perdido a visão, e, se teria a ver com a cicatriz que agora marcava seu lindo rosto. Eu não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia falar. Estava ficando louco com meus pensamentos. Louco com tanta dor acumulada. Dor pela separação. Dor pela estupidez. Dor por tudo.

Eu a observei caminhar por entre as flores com a menina que tinha certeza que era minha, completamente atordoado com a visão. Minha vontade era de tomá-la nos braços e a fazer esquecer tudo de ruim que já lhe aconteceu, mas, eu não podia fazer isso. Eu havia sido cruel, impiedoso. Eu não merecia perdão.

Depois de algum tempo, que não faço idéia de quanto foi, segui para minha antiga casa. Podia ver pelos vidros escuros os olhares revoltados para meu Volvo a medida que atravessava Forks. Eu não podia culpá-los pela raiva que sentiam, pois, eu deveria estar ali, para cuidar e proteger Bella, mas, tinha ido embora.

Ao entrar na estrada que dava acesso a minha casa, senti o medo tomar conta novamente de mim. Eu não sabia o que havia acontecido para que Bella estivesse naquele estado, mas, tinha plena consciência de que era minha responsabilidade estar com ela. Eu tinha medo de como meus pais me receberiam, e sentia vergonha por não ter dito a verdade a tempo. Talvez... talvez se eu tivesse feito outras _escolhas_. Talvez se eu tivesse sido egoísta o suficiente para prendê-la a mim. Eu não podia dizer, mas, minhas escolhas a fizeram sofrer.

Alice foi a primeira pessoa que vi ao descer do carro. Em seus olhos, vi uma mistura tão grande de emoções. Choque, alivio, raiva... tudo se chocava em suas orbes tão douradas como as minhas. A Primeira coisa que recebi foi um sonoro tapa em meu rosto. Eu mereci aquilo, sabia disso.

Eu absorvi atentamente todos os gritos de Alice, bem como suas lágrimas e seus abraços que me sufocavam. A revolta me esmagava. Ao olhar novamente minha carta, aquela carta que, eu sabia que seria a transmissora de tanta dor, manchada de sangue, o medo tomou conta de mim.

Bella havia sofrido um seríssimo acidente de carro no dia de nosso casamento. Eu havia causado isso. Havia sido o responsável pela dor, pelo coma, pela ausência, pela cegueira. Era para sermos felizes e eu havia destruído tudo. Eu conseguia sentir a dor e a culpa me rasgando, me tomando, me invadindo.

Eu não podia ficar ali, não com todas aquelas informações me tomando.

Segui de volta a cidade e voltei ao parque onde vi Bella com a minha pequena, que já sabia se chamar Nathalie Swan remoendo tudo o que aconteceu. Remoendo minhas escolhas. Bella havia ficado 3 anos em coma depois de um acidente que muito provavelmente a teria matado, teve nossa filha ainda desacordada e quando retorna, está cega porque não pode pagar uma cirurgia para desfazer um coágulo cerebral, uma bomba relógio em sua cabeça. Era terrível demais para ser verdade. Não conseguia entender como eu havia conseguido cometer tantos erros juntos.

Ainda mergulhado em meus pensamentos, não percebi a furiosa aproximação de Mike Newton que desferiu uma série de socos e pontapés em meu corpo inerte aquelas agressões. Ouvia apenas o farfalhar de minhas medalhas mediante os golpes recebidos. Eu não me importava com o sangue que escorria, na verdade, ficava satisfeito dele me fazer sangrar. Era o mínimo que merecia por tudo, mas, antes que a inconsciencia me tomasse, ele subitamente parou, como se sentisse pena de mim e se retirou. Eu entendia sua fúria. Me faria sofrer com a culpa e não abrandaria com a dor física.

Eu não sabia de onde tirei a coragem suficiente para ir à casa dos Swan, mas, eu precisava vê-la de perto falar com ela. Tomá-la em meus braços e tentar fazer o certo. Eu não merecia, mas, ela precisava de mim.

Minha bonequinha abriu a porta correndo. Ela parecia ser feita de porcelana e possuía uma beleza impressionante. Era uma mistura perfeita entre eu e Bella. Tinha uma pele branca aveludada e as bochechas deliciosamente coradas, os cabelos num tom de acobreado escuro, cacheados, que caiam como cascata por seus ombros e os olhos num tom de chocolate derretido, como eu só havia visto uma vez. Não pude deixar de conter as lágrimas ao vê-la ali, tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

Talvez simplesmente por não entender o porque de um estranho bater a sua porta e começar a chorar, mas o minha princesinha fez só me fez ainda mais feliz. Ela me abraçou pelas pernas como se soubesse quem eu era. Como se me quisesse por perto. Nunca pensei que um abraço pudesse ser de uma maneira assim tão especial. Sentir suas pequenas mãos envolvendo minhas pernas me deu coragem para enfrentar tudo por Bella, para reconquistar o que estupidamente perdi.

- Nath? Nath querida, quem está na porta? - ouvi sua voz suave e melodiosa vindo da parte interna da casa, me retirando dos meus sonhos e me trazendo de volta a realidade.

Seus passos suaves ecoaram pela casa e eu vi quando seu corpo subitamente enrijeceu próximo a porta. Era como se ela soubesse que era eu quem estava ali.

**Bella POV**

Durante o passeio no parque com Nath, estava com a forte impressão que estava sendo observada. Não era algo como o que sentia normalmente. Era forte, intenso, diferente, incrivelmente reconfortante, mas, me deixava tensa. Era como se quem me observava estivesse tentando absorver tudo sobre mim, como se alguém naquela estúpida cidade não soubesse o que aconteceu comigo

Quando voltamos para casa, meu anjinho estava estranhamente agitada, se recusando a dormir depois do almoço. Era como se ela soubesse que algo estava para acontecer.

Quando a campainha de casa tocou, ouvi seus passos correndo até a porta. Em situações normais, eu a repreenderia no mesmo instante, mas, naquele instante, me calei. Tentei ouvir os sons que vinham da porta, mas, apenas a respiração pesada de alguem era ouvida, e algo como soluços, nada mais

Aproximei-me da porta, chamando por Nath, tentando não tropeçar em nada no caminho quando aquele cheiro me tomou. Um misto de madeira, sol e vida. Um cheiro que só ele tinha

Um cheiro que não saiu de mim em três anos

Um cheiro que me perseguiu em meio a toda a escuridão

Meu corpo se enrijeceu instantaneamente, porque, por um lado, minha vontade era de abraçá-lo e lhe rogar para que não me abandonasse, mas, por outro lado, o nojo e a raiva me tomaram.

O que ele queria? O que poderia querer coma sem-graça Swan?

Eu tinha raiva e medo de mim. Raiva por amá-lo tanto e medo de me deixar magoar novamente

Mas, agora, por Nath eu seria forte o suficiente para me manter de pé. Eu sobreviveria novamente a Edward Cullen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/B: cap. Muito especial penúltimo. Muito lindo. Espero q todas tenham curtido até aki e tenho certeza q o próximo vai ser ainda mais ão vamos La todas deixando muitas reviews.

Bjus Eliz

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A:

Oi Gente

Proximo cap é o ultimo.

Fortes emoções estão por vir no final dessa short.

O que será que acontece com Bella e Edward hein ?

Deixem muitas reviews que rapidinhos iremos descobrir

Beijão

Beka


	8. Chapter 8

- Nath... Nath querida, quem está na porta?

**Escolhas – Capítulo 8**

"Muitas vezes, as coisas não acontecem da forma que esperamos

Muitas vezes, tudo dá errado

E mais vezes ainda temos que recomeçar.

Levantar e caminhar

Agora, cabe a nós, fazer as _escolhas_ de nossas vidas.

Escolher entre a felicidade e a amargura.

Escolher entre o presente e o futuro.

Escolher entre a fúria e o perdão"

Beka Assis

Acho que poderia esperar praticamente qualquer coisa na minha vida. Poderia esperar que um milagre acontecesse, e que aquela bomba relógio não explodisse. Poderia até aguardar que marcianos invadissem a terra, ou que meu sonho de infância de conhecer um vampiro se tornasse realidade. Absolutamente nada que vivi até hoje me preparou para sentir de novo sua presença. Por maior que fosse a dor, a saudade ou até mesmo a raiva, naquele momento eu apenas desejava poder olhar seus olhos novamente. Sonhar que tudo não passava de um pesadelo, e que, na verdade, ainda estávamos na cabana da clareira, sonhando com o casamento no dia seguinte. Queria ter a capacidade de voltar no tempo e fazer tudo aquilo ser diferente, mas, eu não conseguia me arrepender; não ao sentir o toque de Nath.

- Bella – sua voz era carregada. Havia dor, pesar e perda nela. Imediatamente, me senti tentada a acalentá-lo, mas, a raiva e a dor era muito mais fortes do que qualquer desejo de me aproximar dele .

- Mamá... mamá – naqueles instantes eu simplesmente esqueci da presença de Nath. Toda e qualquer coisa que tivesse de falar com... Edward, não poderia ser feita na frente dela.

- Filhote, procure seu avô sim. Ele está lá na cozinha. Peça a ele um pouco de suco, tudo bem?

- Tá mamãe. Tchau moço.

Assim que não ouvi mais os passos de minha pequena tentei caminhar o mais firme que meu corpo poderia suportar rumo ao sofá, torcendo para não tropeçar em nada. Podia ouvir a movimentação de Edward, segundo meus passos e pude perceber que ele se posicionou na mesinha de centro, bem a minha frente.

- Bella... eu preciso...

- Você precisa? – Senti toda raiva crescer dentro de mim novamente, ele tinha desaparecido da minha vida, deixando apenas uma carta para trás, e quando reaparece quer tentar exigir alguma coisa – Você precisa ir embora, e nunca mais voltar.

Mesmo meu coração querendo pedir para que ficasse, não conseguia esquecer o conteúdo da sua maldita carta "_Eu quero uma mulher glamorosa, que façam os outros homens me invejarem por ela estar comigo e não uma coisinha caipira e sem graça que quer ter mais filhos que um coelho... sexo bom e fácil não deve ser jogado fora nunca."_

- Não... você não entende... eu fiz tudo errado. Eu queria mais que qualquer coisa casar com você... Bella, eu amo você, sempre amei, mas...

- Você me ama? – Perguntei totalmente incrédula, já sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por minha face – Como tem coragem de dizer que me ama depois de tudo que fez?

- Bella por favor... você tem que me ouvir.

-Porque eu deveria ouvir qualquer coisa? Me dê um, um só bom motivo para eu pelo menos te ouvir.

- Bella, eu tive um motivo para ir embora.

- Motivo que não me interessa. Motivo que não muda absolutamente em nada o que você fez.

- Por favor Bella... eu não queria, mas, era necessário.

- Necessário? Não venha me falar de necessidades Edward. Eu precisei de você naquele altar. Eu precisei de apoio enquanto tudo desmoronava. Eu precisei de alguém ao meu lado enquanto toda a cidade ria da pobre Swan abandonada no altar, então, não me venha falar que precisa de qualquer coisa para mim. Eu preciso! Preciso que você vá embora!

- Por favor, me escute. O que eu vou falar provavelmente vai soar louco, mas, você tem me ouvir!

- Você tem trinta segundos a contar de agora para sair da minha casa. Pode começar a falar.

- Bella eu não podia. Eu não podia prender você sem saber se ao menos se iria voltar ou como iria voltar – eu podia ouvir seus soluços enquanto falava. Ele parecia realmente desesperado - Eu só queria que você fosse feliz, acima de qualquer coisa... acima até da minha felicidade, mas, eu não podia me casar com você tendo que ir embora... eu não poderia mentir mais do que quando escrevi aquela carta, mas, eu precisava ir.

Dois dias antes do nosso casamento eu fui comunicado que teria que embarcar para servir no Iraque. Por Deus Bella, eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu precisava ir, mas, eu não fazia idéia se conseguiria voltar. Eu tinha que te dar a chance de ser feliz, de seguir em frente, porque, eu sabia muito bem que, se te falasse, você iria me esperar, mas, eu não tinha o direito de estragar a sua vida – Edward parecia ponderar no que iria falar – Cada instante em que estive naquele inferno eu só podia rezar pra que você estivesse bem; que estivesse feliz e segura, mas, eu acabei fazendo tudo errado

- Me dê um bom motivo para eu acreditar em você. Melhor, me dê um bom motivo para eu pelo menos continuar ouvindo você.

- Bella, o que eu fiz, absolutamente tudo o que eu fiz foi para proteger você. Eu tinha medo de te magoar e acabei ferindo mais do que te protegendo. Eu não estava com você quando nossa filha nasceu. Eu não pude te ajudar em nada. Daria tudo, absolutamente tudo para poder ter te apoiado, para poder ter seguido com nossos planos.

- Eu... eu preciso pensar Edward. Preciso pensar em tudo o que você me falou. Você não entende. Não se trata só de mim e de você, mas, de tantas outras coisas. Não se limita mais a você me magoar, mas, tudo o que era para ter sido.

- Eu vou estar aqui, no momento em que você precisar – Edward abriu uma de minhas mãos e depositou o que acredito ser uma medalha no centro – Essa é uma das medalhas por bravura que eu recebi no período em que estivemos separados. Eu quero que fique com você.

Edward saiu silenciosamente de minha casa me deixando completamente imerso em meus pensamentos. Exatamente como disse a ele, agora não se tratava mais de Edward e Bella. Havia muito, muito mais a ser considerado. Eu não sabia exatamente como Nath reagiria a presença de um pai em sua vida, muito menos como Charlie reagiria ao retorno de Edward. Independente de tudo, eu não conseguia simplesmente esquecer tudo o que havia passado, todos os minutos que eu silenciosamente pedi que ele voltasse para mim. Tinha medo de me magoar mais uma vez, porque dessa vez, havia a certeza de que não sobreviveria novamente.

Precisa de um conselho, de uma ajuda, de um apoio.

Sem pensar duas vezes, disquei o numero de Alice, rezando para que ela atendesse.

N/A:

Gente,

Depois de muito pensar aqui, acabei decidindo adiar um pouco o final para não prejudicar também a trama, porque, afinal de contas, WE LOVE DRAMA!

Enfim, chegou a hora de recomeçar, tanto para Edward quanto para Bella... agora, esse recomeçar é junto ou separado hein? /pisca

Bjus a todas e até a proxima

Beka

N/B:

Nhaiiiiii tenso!

Vocês sabem que eu sou Beward até o último fio de cabelo, né? Mas, alguns Edward's vacilam feio. Mesmo, nesse caso, tendo justificativa.

Tô ansiosa pra saber como a Bella vai lidar com tudo isso e imaginando a loucura que não está Forks com tudo isso, hein?

Quero mais!

Não se esqueçam de clicar no botão aqui embaixo, assim a autora fica feliz e atualiza rapidinho.

Tati


	9. Chapter 9

**Escolhas – Capítulo Final**

XoXoXoXo

Eu não sabia o que fazer naquele momento - afinal, agora não se tratava apenas de mim. Havia Nathalie, e ela era a coisa que mais importava para mim, e eu sinceramente temia não dar uma oportunidade a Edward e negar a Nath o direito de ter um pai. Por outro lado, também tinha medo dele se aproximar dela e depois abandoná-la como fez comigo.

Tinha muita coisa a ser considerada, e eu não conseguia pensar racionalmente sozinha. Precisava de alguém que soubesse de tudo e que não julgasse qualquer decisão que eu viesse a tomar. Precisava falar com alguém que pudesse confiar.

Meio que de repente, disquei os números do celular de Alice, esperando ansiosamente para que ela atendesse.

- Alô, Bella! – Sua voz era um tanto tensa, preocupada – É sobre o Edward, acertei?

- Allie... ele, ele apareceu aqui e... me falou um monte de coisas e... eu, eu não sei o que fazer.

- Bella, acredite, não foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo pra ele acabar com você, te deixar aqui e ir pro campo de batalha. Ele pensava em você o tempo todo. - Alice respirou fundo antes de continuar - Eu sei que o que eu vou falar pode, e vai parecer cruel, mas, eu vi nos olhos dele a verdade de suas palavras.

- Allie... Mas... Alice, eu não posso me entregar de novo! Será que você não entende?

- Qual parte de "Edward te ama" é difícil demais? Dê um chance a ele, Bella. E, além do mais, Nath precisa de um pai, e você sabe disso.

Com as palavras de Alice ecoando em minha cabeça, desliguei o telefone e comecei a repensar tudo o que havia acontecido. Eu sabia que as palavras de Edward eram verdadeiras, mas, ainda tinha medo de me arriscar.

Conversei com Charlie sobre tudo. Óbvio que ele não ficou satisfeito com o retorno de Edward, mas, ele sabia, assim como eu que ele era o pai de Nathalie, e que ela, mais que eu ou que qualquer um de nós, precisava da presença e do carinho dele. Minha menina estava crescendo e começava a perceber que, diferente dos coleguinhas, ela não tinha um pai presente.

Era a hora de enfrentar meus medos e me reaproximar de Edward.

Era a hora dele assumir seu papel de pai, e eu o apoiaria. Por mim. Por ele. Por Nathalie.

Caminhei até o parque em que costumávamos nos encontrar nos tempos de escola, repensando tudo o que havíamos dito, tudo o que havia mudado. Eu não seria mais a esposa de Edward, mas, ele impreterivelmente, assumiria seu papel de pai de minha filha.

Sentada lá, por minutos que não sabia contar, girava o celular entre meus dedos, tentando conter a tensão que me invadia, porque, afinal de contas, eu iria mudar toda a estrutura que construí nos últimos três anos, e, acima de tudo, tinha medo de me entregar novamente a aquilo tudo que sentia.

Disquei os números do telefone de Alice, perguntando rapidamente o telefone de Edward e ligando para ele em seguida, pedindo-lhe para se encontrar comigo naquele lugar. Eu precisava conversar com ele sem a influencia de ninguém por perto.

Estava ansiosa esperando sua chegada. Podia sentir o cheiro das flores ao meu redor e o calor do sol em minha pele, o que me relaxava um pouco. Isso até ouvir seu passos se aproximando.

Senti meu coração acelerar e minhas mãos suarem ao sentir sua presença próxima a mim.

- Bella...

- Edward; precisamos... Conversar...

- Eu sei que temos muitas coisas para conversar, mas, eu preciso que você saiba que, eu estarei aqui... da forma que você quiser

- Nossa filha precisa de você ao lado dela... Ela sente falta de um pai, e se sente diferente das outras crianças que tem famílias completas, Edward.

- Eu... eu realmente não queria ter me afastado, e, não importa o motivo, eu deveria estar aqui por você e por nossa filha - Eu podia sentir que ele sorria ao pensar nela - mas, eu estou aqui agora, e vou ser o pai que ela precisa.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu agradeço, Edward, que você possa ser o pai que a Nath precisa... mas, eu nunca vou ser aquela que você precisa...

- Mas, Bella.. acho que você não entende... você é e sempre foi tudo o que eu preciso. Eu tentei viver sem você, acredite. Tentei viver sem sua luz em minha vida, mas, é impossivel. Sem você eu não vivo... eu só existo.

- Acho que você não entende que eu não sou mais a Bella que você conheceu... Eu não estou mais inteira.

- E eu acho que você não entende que nada disso importa.. Eu preciso de você, do jeito que for

- Como não importa? Eu já pedi demais querendo que você me ajude a criar a nossa filha, a única coisa que vou fazer é atrapalhar você de conquistar tudo o que você quer, Edward. Eu sei o quão brilhante você é e como poderia ser seu futuro fora daqui, e, eu não posso se prender a uma vida sem futuro.

- Desculpe, mas, eu acho que esse acidente não afetou só seus olhos, mas, seu cérebro também, com certeza. Eu AMO você, inteira ou não, eu amo e sempre vou amar você.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto com suas palavras, que pareciam tão erradas, afinal, Edward deveria querer algo melhor para ele do que eu, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era um sonho se tornando realidade.

- Shiu.. não chore, por favor... eu estou aqui, e vou ficar aqui com você... pra sempre.

Edward cumpriu sua promessa e ficou comigo por todos os momentos.

Ele não chefiou a cirurgia que desfez o coágulo em meu cérebro, mas, ficou ao meu lado, segurando minha mão o tempo todo e com nossa filha nos braços, que foi a primeira coisa que vi depois que retiraram as bandagens.

Depois das devidas adaptações, mudamos pra nossa cabana, que ficava exatamente entre a casa dos Cullens e a de Charlie, e, por várias e várias vezes, eu não deixava de achar que tudo aquilo era um sonho, e, que, quando abrisse meus olhos, a escuridão estaria ao meu redor de novo, e, nessas horas, sentia seu abraço protetor, afastando qualquer medo que eu pudesse ter.

Porque, finalmente, eu estava completa.

Porque ele estava comigo.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/B: *limpa lágrimas***

**Gente, que Edward mais fofo, doce, amoroso, carinhoso, cuidadoso, lindo, gostoso, atencioso é esse, não é?**

**Dá uma tristeza no coração quando uma fic acaba, e ainda mais quando acontece de um jeito tão perfeito quanto esta... finais felizes me derretem!**

**Gostei demais de participar com a Beka aqui, mesmo que bem pouco.**

**Parabéns, Beka!**

**Ainda vamos escrever e ler muito mais juntas!**

**E, pra quem tá lendo, vocês já sabem, "Review this chapter" e faça uma autora feliz!**

**xoxo**

**Hypia**

* * *

**N/A:**

***enxuga as lágrimas***

**Gente, estou realmente muito emocionada no final dessa caminhada que foi um tanto mais longa que o previsto inicial, mas, não deixou de ser prazerosa (e cheia de lagrimas também).**

**Queria agradecer principalmente a todas as meninas do nossasfics que estiveram comigo nas horas boas e ruins e aguentam todos os meus surtos mais loucos. Agradeço também a Ingrid (que apesar de quase nunca deixar review aqui) sempre está comigo, me dando força pra continuar a escrever**

**Obrigada a todos que favoritaram e que colocaram "Escolhas" nos allerts**

Favoritos

'Natthy.26'

Acdy-chan

Ana Christie

AnaMartaOliveira

AngelaFaloppa

Beh Alisson

Beka e Tati

Caah LisLis

chris carvalho

DeniseBelle26

Elis Masen

Gabi Pattinson

gby00

HMSanches

it's blair bitch

Juru

Karen Marie Cullen

Lariis star

Luana Cullen

Luna Stew

Mathew Potter Malfoy

Maynb

NanaMartins

PriPriCullen

Regi san

SahCherryBomb

Tatiana Oliveira

Alertas:

Acdy-chan

Ad CC

Ana Christie

Beka e Tati

Belle Swan

Caah LisLis

CullenB

DanielaFCM

DeniseBelle26

gby00

Georgia Tomaz

HMSanches

julieide

Juru

Lariis star

Luana Cullen

Luluciana

Mocho Azul

Rossweise

Tatiana Oliveira

Thatyanne

**Um beijo a todas e até a próxima história**

**Beka**


End file.
